Entends-moi
by Mousoukyu
Summary: Une lettre. Une lettre et tout bascula dans le petit monde parfait de Naruto. NaruSasu. UA. Un peu OCC. C'est pas aussi dramatique que le résumé le prétend.


Auteur: Mousoukyu

Résumé: Une lettre. Une simple lettre et tout bascula.

Rating: K+

Pairings: Ils ne sont pas à moi.

Durée d'écriture: 1 mois (30/08 au 19/11 dont le mois de Septembre occupée par les cours)

Os - Entends-moi.

« Merde, mec, c'est quoi, ça?

- Aucune idée... »

Naruto Uzumaki était un jeune adulte de 18 ans en terminale scientifique. Un jeune adulte beau et courtisé par toutes les filles et même par quelques garçons depuis plusieurs années. Grand, finement musclé, peau halée, cheveux blonds, piercing à la lèvre inférieure et un labret décalé gauche et vêtements sombres. Bref, un look rien qu'à lui mais qui lui allait parfaitement bien, lui donnant un air sauvage et unique.

Il était confiant, calme, beau-parleur, coureur de jupon, marrant et gentil, mais il restait quand même quelqu'un d'influencé par son succès de popularité donc il était un peu macho, profiteur, jouant avec les sentiments des autres et égoïste, ne voyant que par lui et sa "perfection". Tout le monde voulait être avec lui pour avoir le plaisir d'attirer son attention. Il était comme une star. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour mais il semblait être conçu pour être le centre d'attraction d'un lycée de mille personnes, d'une plage ou d'une piscine bondée, d'un cinéma rempli ou d'une fête quelconque. Mais il aimait ça. Il avait le plaisir de pouvoir ramener de jolies filles chaque soir, même plusieurs à la fois. Son record avait même était de neuf en même temps. Mais bon, ça, on s'en fiche.

Là, il était dans son lycée aux côtés de son seul vrai meilleur ami, Kiba Inuzuka. Il le connaissait depuis le début du collège et ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés depuis. Ce dernier avait réussi à s'accrocher à lui sans que l'autre ne râle ou qu'il ne l'agace. Car oui, le brun avait beau être tout le temps entouré, la solitude ne l'avait jamais gêné non plus.

Il était donc venu chercher des cahiers pour ses cours suivants dans son casier après être passé à celui du châtain mais quelque chose les avait à tout les deux fortement troublés lorsqu'il l'avait ouvert. En fait, une sorte d'enveloppe avait été mise dedans, attirant leurs curiosités. Ils se demandaient ce que faisait cette enveloppe dans le casier du blond. C'est vrai que c'était déjà beaucoup de fois arrivé qu'il se retrouve avec ça à l'intérieur mais d'habitude, elle était rose avec plein de parfum, mise par une fille, ou même un gars - cela pouvait effectivement arriver -, mais pas marron toute simple comme si c'était un simple colis. Et ça faisait bizarre de se retrouver avec cela. C'était troublant... Mais tellement attisant.

« - Tu crois que c'est une fille folle et sans goût qui veut encore te baiser?

- J'en sais rien, j'ai dis... »

Naruto la prit donc délicatement entre ses longs doigts halés, étrangement attiré par cette enveloppe. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il trouvait que le fait qu'elle soit basique était horriblement envoûtant.

Mais il n'aimait pas quand quelque chose le faisait perdre le contrôle de ses émotions ou quand quelque chose l'intéresser. Il ne voulait pas porter d'attention à quoi que ce soit, ce n'était pas à lui d'être attiré. Il n'aimait pas ça autant qu'il était incapable de l'ignorer, ce petit paquet dont il avait peur de toucher, craignant la déchirée. Il avait peur de la froissait ou quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas la faire tomber, et encore moins l'ouvrir car cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait la déchirer, mais il avait envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il l'a trouvée tellement mystérieuse qu'il en était totalement charmé. Et ça faisait bizarre... Ce n'était qu'une enveloppe, pas un trésor, après tout. Et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de caresser la face douce, absorbé dans sa contemplation. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une transe et il se demanda furtivement si elle ne lui avait pas jeté de sort.

« - Putain, gars, pourquoi tu la tiens comme si elle était super précieuse ?! »

Kiba s'était écrié un peu trop fort, ramenant son ami sur Terre, et avait fait tourner tout les regards vers eux, ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne les gênait pas le moins du monde, bien trop habitués.

Naruto se contenta d'hausser calmement les épaules et de ranger son nouveau trésors avec délicatesse dans son sac, faisait attention à ce qu'elle n'aurait rien pendant qu'il se déplacerait et la mettant entre deux cahiers pour la protéger. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle soit abîmée, elle était trop bien commune pour cela. Oui, c'était bizarre comme raisonnement mais c'était tellement différent de d'habitude que le blond était horriblement envoûté par elle. Et il voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans et connaitre la personne qui lui avait envoyé.

Une fois bien rangée, Naruto mit ses mains dans ses poches avant de repartir silencieusement vers la prochaine heure de cours, ne faisait pas attention aux personnes qui le regardaient de loin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soir venu, Naruto et Kiba s'étaient retrouvés chez ce dernier, assis en tailleur sur le lit avec la fameuse enveloppe entre eux, la fixant avec envie. Kiba avait une putain d'envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans, tout autant que son meilleur ami. Mais il préférait laisser faire le blond qui, lui, ne semblait pas vouloir la toucher. Et ça l'agaçait un peu. Il fallait bien l'ouvrir un jour alors il désespérait de le voir prendre autant de temps à vouloir le faire. Il poussa un long soupir en remarquant que Naruto était tout simplement en train de l'observer, rien d'autre, juste la regardait avec une putain d'intensité que ça le faisait chier.

« - Putain, tu comptes l'ouvrir, maintenant? Sinon je le fais à ta place, hein...

- Hein? Ah non, elle est à moi, j'en fais ce que je veux et tu n'as pas le droit de la toucher! »

Après qu'il eut dit ça, il prit le petit colis dans ses bras et alla le remettre dans son sac et Kiba crut qu'il hallucinait.

« - Tu te fous de moi? Tu ne veux pas regarder ce qu'il y a dedans?!

- Si mais je préfère attendre un peu... »

Le châtain poussa un long soupir en se rendant à l'évidence, il ne saura pas de si tôt son contenu si Naruto était ainsi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, à l'heure du déjeuner, Naruto ne tint plus. Il était assis dans l'herbe avec son 'groupe' qui le suivait partout. Il ne faisait que penser à cette enveloppe sur ses genoux, et il n'en put plus. Alors il commença à l'ouvrir lentement, avec une sorte de délicatesse étrange, et en sortit un petit mp3 et une feuille où des arabesques se dessinaient dessus en une écriture qui le fascina totalement. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que tout les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il faisait et que le silence s'était installé partout autour de lui.

Il vérifia vite fait s'il n'y avait plus rien dans l'enveloppe et lut la lettre qui lui était destiné avec un intérêt rare.

« Salut, Naruto,

Je te le dis tout de suite, tu ne me connais pas. Et tu ne me connaîtras sans doute jamais. Le mp3 qui est avec cette lettre contient un message que j'ai moi-même enregistré pour toi et tu comprendras pourquoi je t'ai envoyé cette enveloppe. Des écouteurs ont été rajoutés si tu veux écouter en extérieur. Mais dépêche-toi de l'écouter car il ne me reste plus qu'une semaine et j'aimerais être sûr que tu l'as écouté avant ça. N'essaye même pas de savoir qui je suis, tu n'as jamais chercher à le faire depuis que tu es au collège alors ne commence pas à cause de ça. Merci.

Un gars quelconque xx »

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était quoi ce délire? Il devait en penser quoi, là? C'était du gros foutage de gueule ou bien. Et puis, il allait faire quoi dans une semaine -six jours, maintenant- ce 'gars quelconque'?

Mais malgré le fait que ce soit un garçon, d'après les dires de l'expéditeur bien sûr, qui avait fait ça d'une manière bien radicale et originale, en étant tout à fait conscient, le blond s'en fichait. Que ce soit un garçon ou pas, et qu'il soit hétéro à 100% ou pas, ça lui était égal. Ce garçon l'intéressé, bien qu'à contre coeur. Il était limite tombé amoureux de son écriture fine et il voulait savoir ce qu'il lui avait mis sur ce mp3.

Il prit donc celui-ci, brancha les écouteurs, les mettant vite fait à ses oreilles, et envoya son seul contenu après l'avoir allumé. Il ne chercha même pas à se soucier du fait que pour une fois, il était intéressé par quelque chose d'autre que lui et il n'avait rien n'a faire de ce qu'il ressentait d'habitude à présent. Il voulait en savoir plus sur ce gars. Il ignora totalement ses amis qui l'appelèrent et fut emporté par la voix qui s'éleva dans ses oreilles. C'était une voix douce, chaude. Il l'adorait. Putain, il adorait la voix d'un garçon... Mais encore une fois, il s'en foutait. Elle le saluait d'abord calmement, doucement.

Pliant soigneusement la lettre et la touchant du bout des doigts, Naruto ferma les yeux en se laissant aller contre l'arbre derrière lui et éloigna distraitement la main de Kiba qui avait commencé à lui retirer sa lettre des siennes. Celui-ci grogna d'ailleurs et l'observa comme les autres personnes, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il écoutait et attendant qu'il finisse.

La douce voix s'éleva à nouveau et il savoura.

« - Donc, salut... Tu as déjà lu la lettre, je suppose. Maintenant, comme je m'en doute, tu as envie de me connaitre. Fort étrange, n'est-ce pas alors que depuis que tu es en quatrième, tu ne m'as jamais vu et tu n'as jamais cherché à me voir, même si je faisais tout pour. Et là, tu te demandes : Pourquoi je viens te faire chier alors que tout le monde veut toujours chercher ton attention. On va dire que je suis un peu plus particulier et moins superficiel que toutes ses filles qui te veulent dans leur lit. Donc je t'estime avoir le droit de te faire chier volontairement. Donc pour t'expliquer, je vais te raconter un peu mon histoire.

En fait, depuis que je suis en sixième, donc toi, en quatrième, je te hais. Oh oui, je te hais plus que tout au monde car tu attires tellement d'attention sans réellement le vouloir que c'en est affligeant. Alors que moi, j'essaye bien de le faire, hein... Mais tout le monde ne voit que toi. J'ai toujours été invisible aux yeux de tous, même de ma propre famille. Mon foutu frère qui ne voyait que toi, mes foutus parents qui faisaient pareils alors que putain, ils ne te connaissaient même pas. Je t'ai haïs et je continue encore, mais les raisons ont un peu changé avec le temps...

Donc au bout d'un an, après t'avoir longuement observé puisque je n'avais que ça à faire, j'ai commencé à t'admirer. J'ai commencé à te trouver beau, mais ça ne t'étonne pas, tu le sais. Non, je veux dire, le pire était que, moi, JE te trouvais magnifique et je t'admirais autant que je te haïssais. Je passais mon temps à te regarder, te contempler sans jamais me lasser. J'ai même réussi à connaitre par coeur chacune de tes expressions, bien qu'il m'en manque encore une, celle lorsque tu prends du plaisir mais là, je ne pourrais jamais la connaitre ni en apprécier les traits. J'ai rapidement compris ton caractère avec le temps tellement je te regardais. Tu étais mon exemple mais je détestais en être conscient parce que tu m'avais volé des éventuels amis et une famille. Personne ne savait que j'existais et personne ne s'en souciait à cause de toi, même si je sais que tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai même adopté un look androgyne-gothique bizarre et j'arrive à être trop discret pour rester invisible. J'ai peut-être un super pouvoir... Bref!

Une fois, en début cinquième, je suis même resté une semaine entière sans sortir de ma chambre, manquant les cours, et personne ne l'a jamais vu alors c'est pour dire. Le collège n'avait même pas appelé pour savoir si j'étais malade ou quoi que ce soit et ma famille n'en n'avait tout simplement rien à foutre. J'avais halluciné...

Après être rentré en quatrième, toi, tu étais en seconde, je te voyais beaucoup moins qu'avant vu que tu étais au lycée. Tu me manquais à un point inimaginable, même si on ne s'était jamais parlé. J'étais devenu dépendant de toi, de ta personne, ton corps, de te voir. J'avais besoin de te regarder comme une putain de fan. Merde, j'étais tombé amoureux de toi sans m'en rendre compte!

J'ai souvent essayé d'attirer ton attention sur moi, mais jamais tu ne m'as vu. Sauf une fois, où nos regards se sont croisés une petite seconde. Même si tu ne t'en rappelles pas, pour moi, ça a durée toute une éternité. Une putain d'éternité. Mais ça faisait mal de savoir que tu ne me voyais quand même pas.

Puis je suis passé en troisième et je mourrais de te voir que quelques minutes tout les mois. J'étais en dépression après avoir encaissé 3 longues années d'amour à sens unique en plus d'une solitude insupportable et ton absence visuelle m'avait achevé. Cette année là, j'ai aussi appris que tu avais une copine fixe, enfin. Et ce qu'elle m'a fait chier, celle-là. J'avais tout le temps envie de la tuer tellement j'étais jaloux. J'avais tellement envie que tu ne sois qu'à moi que j'ai inscris ton putain de prénom sur mon bras avec un putain de couteau, merde. Ça faisait tellement mal de te savoir dans les bras d'une autre que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher de m'enfoncer une fichue lame dans le bras. J'étais prêt à tout pour toi. Chaque soir, je creusais toujours plus profond et personne ne faisait jamais rien pour m'aider. Alors j'ai totalement sombré. Je ne me suis jamais drogué, c'est déjà, ça. Mais j'ai continué jusqu'à que tu romps avec elle, deux mois plus tard. Juste que là, j'étais tellement mal en point que les cicatrices s'étaient rouvertes en plein cours alors je suis parti en ambulance. Toute la ville avait mon prénom et mon nom à la bouche mais personne n'avait de visage sur lequel les mettre. Même toi tu disais mon prénom. Et ça, ça m'a rendu putain d'heureux.

Mais l'année est passée et je me suis retrouvé en seconde et toi, en terminale. Et je ne t'ai encore jamais approché et tu ne me connais toujours pas. Alors voilà, maintenant, je suis fatigué, j'en ai marre et je ne veux plus rien. Juste être tranquille. Peut-être que ce que je vais faire est lâche mais... Mais putain c'que ça fait mal! Je t'aime putain. Mon admiration s'était transformée en une saloperie d'amour à la con. Chaque jour, je pense à toi et ton sourire de merde. Tu es tellement parfait pour moi. J'ai beau connaitre tes défauts, je t'aime toujours plus. Et quand je crois que je ne peux pas t'aimer plus, tu m'enfonces encore.

Maintenant, j'abandonne. J'en peux plus. Je souffre trop, je suis désolé. Ce que je vais faire est lâche, certes mais je veux juste me sentir pour une fois heureux et libre. Sans toi dans mes pensées. De toute manière, personne ne s'en rendra jamais compte. Mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout au monde, même si tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Tu peux peut-être essayer de me trouver. Comme par exemple trouver quelle était la personne qui était partie à l'hôpital, retrouve le prénom et cherche-moi si tu veux. Mais je ferais tout pour que tu ne me trouves pas. Je ne veux pas. Parce que je ne veux pas de ta pitié et encore moins de ta simple curiosité. Sache juste que je t'aime, Naruto Uzumaki et tu m'as rendu, quelque part, heureux d'avoir connu l'amour avec un grand A.

À dieu. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Naruto fixa un point imaginaire devant lui, son cerveau carburant comme un malade. Il était sous le choc. Il avait même les larmes aux yeux. Non, il n'avait pas les larmes aux yeux, il pleurait. Il avait commencé à pleurer dès que le garçon avait lui aussi commencé, ses mots s'étant entrecoupés de plaintes et de reniflements. Putain, son coeur se serrait tellement fort à cet instant...

Pendant de longues secondes, il ne bougea pas, immobile telle une statue de pierre.

Putain, jamais il ne s'était rendu compte que quelqu'un pouvait autant souffrir à cause de lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Et ce garçon allait faire une connerie s'il ne cherchait pas qui il était pour l'aider. Mais si celui-ci ne voulait pas en entendre parler, comment allait-il le sauver?

Bon... Il ne voulait pas de sa curiosité, ça tombe bien, ce n'était pas ça. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, non plus. Non. Lui était non seulement attiré, mais en plus, il était humain, civilisé et putain de content que quelqu'un l'aimait en vrai! Il voulait absolument le connaître, l'apprécier et le rendre heureux. Car ce garçon méritait d'être heureux, il lui avait gâché sa vie, même si ce n'était pas fais exprès, alors il ferait tout pour l'améliorer.

Mais qui était-il? Un androgyne effacé. Il fallait qu'il le trouve et qu'il le sauve. Il voulait l'aimer à son tour. Il voulait le voir et le sortir de la merde dans laquelle il l'avait foutu. Il le fallait!

Alors Naruto se releva précipitamment, décidé, rangeant le mp3 et la lettre dans son sac alors que les autres sursautaient. L'Inuzuka se rapprocha alors de son meilleur ami et posa sa main sur son épaule en l'appelant.

« -Naruto... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demanda-t-il alors que ledit Narutose retournait vers lui

-Kiba! Qui est le gars qui est allé en ambulance déjà il y a quelques années?! »

Car oui, cela faisait depuis très longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient et ils avaient vécu ce moment ensemble aussi.

En effet, il fallait bien commencé par quelque chose alors quoi de mieux que son prénom? Il devait agir vite.

Kiba le regarda, surpris, avant de se mettre à réfléchir, cherchant dans ses souvenirs qui datait légèrement. Oui, il avait un peu une cervelle de moineaux mais ne s'en souciait pas trop...

« - Mmh... Ce n'était pas Sasuke Uchiwa? On avait jamais su qui il était et surtout, comment, non?

- Ouais, c'est ça! Putain, merci, je te le revaudrais! »

Et l'Uzumaki partit en courant vers l'intérieur du lycée, laissant son ami complètement paumé avec les autres qui étaient tout aussi étonnés. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette étrange enveloppe pour le faire réagir tellement violemment?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les jours passaient et Naruto n'avait toujours pas trouvé le corps qui appartenait à Sasuke Uchiwa. Il avait même demandé au proviseur la classe dans laquelle celui-ci devait se trouver. Il la connaissait maintenant, mais le problème était que Sasuke n'était pas venu en cours depuis une quinzaine jours. Il avait demandé où il habitait mais ce n'était pas marqué sur les fiches d'informations. Presque rien n'était inscrit mis à part son nom, son prénom, sa date de naissance et sa classe. Sinon, tout était vide. Et plus le jour J s'approchait, plus Le blond stressait et s'agaçait. Il fallait qu'il le trouve. Il était tellement obsédé qu'il n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer en cours ni à se concentrer tout court, il voulait tellement rencontrer Sasuke. Ce garçon à qui il avait pourri la vie. De plus, il était tellement fatigué, il n'arrivait pas à dormir non plus.

Son professeur de Francais parlait, parlait et parlait encore et ça l'énervait plus que tout, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir! Peut-être que Sasuke était tout près? Qu'il passait souvent à côté de lui sans s'en rendre compte... Putain, mais un androgyne, merde! On ne peut pas ne pas voir ça! Il ne restait que deux putains de jours et il n'en savait encore rien.

Les points serrés, les sourcils froncés la tête entre ses bras et crispé de partout, il cherchait quoi que ce soit qui pourrait l'aider. Il ne trouvait pas, ça l'obsédait, ça le tuait!

« - Fais chier!

- Eh bien, Monsieur Uzumaki, veuillez vous ressaisir, s'il vous plait. »

Mais le blond ne l'entendait pas, il répétait une multitude d'injures, irrité au plus au point, s'arrachant presque les cheveux. En plus, il avait un gros mal de tête.

« -Naruto, calmez-vous! »

Le jeune adulte releva rapidement la tête, avant d'attraper son sac et de partir hors de la salle d'un pas précipité, rentrant directement chez lui. Il devait le trouvait. Sasuke. Sasuke. Où était-il, putain?!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'était fini. La semaine allait passer. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant de n'avoir plus aucune possibilité de voir Sasuke ou de le sauver, ce garçon qui l'avait attiré par une simple lettre, qu'il n'avait jamais pourtant vu et qui l'aimait depuis de longues années. C'était horrible comme il voulait absolument lui dire qu'il resterait avec lui toute sa vie s'il le fallait, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. C'était horrible de savoir qu'il voulait l'aider et même l'aimer alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas. C'était même absurde d'être autant attacher à cette personne qu'il ne verrait jamais, comme ce dernier l'avait précisé dans sa lettre.

De plus, il commençait sérieusement à se les geler. Il était tard, environ minuit et il faisait froid. Il marchait tout de même calmement en longeant la rivière, les mains dans les poches et le nez dans son écharpe.

Il aurait franchement dû prendre son baladeur, il avait envie d'écouter de la musique, maintenant. Comme pour accompagner sa déprime de se sentir inutile.

Putain, plus que trois minutes. Trois putains de minutes. Fais chier... Il avait tellement voulu l'aider, à ce gamin, que à présent qu'il comprenait que c'était impossible, qu'il n'était pas un super-héros, il avait envie de pleurer. Un noeud lui nouait la gorge et ses yeux lui brûlaient alors qu'un sanglot menaçait de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres étroitement fermées. De toute manière, pleurer n'arrangeait rien. Même si ça faisait mal. À son petit coeur toujours si bien mené comparé à celui de Sasuke.

Ravalant sa culpabilité, Naruto accéléra la pas avant de bousculer violemment quelqu'un et de tomber sur ce dernier qui bascula en arrière, deux légers cris sortant de leurs bouches respectives. La personne heurta le sol brusquement en laissant un long gémissement sortir de sa gorge, sonnée. Naruto, alerté, se redressa vivement sans pour autant se lever et regarda la personne sous lui en s'excusant. Elle avait de cheveux noirs lisses, des yeux étrangement sombres, des vêtements serrés et elle semblait plus petite que lui. Elle ressemblait à une femme mais son absence flagrante de poitrine lui affirmait que c'était un homme.

« - Oh merde! Pardon, excusez-moi! Vous allez bien?

- Ça f-fait mal!

- Pardon, laissez-moi voir! »

Alors que Naruto se rapprochait pour voir le crâne de son vis-à-vis, ce dernier, qui était effectivement un jeune garçon vu sa voix, le fixa un long moment avant d'écarquillait les yeux en se redressant vivement, obligeant le blond à suivre le mouvement et partit en courant en lâchant une phrase sans queue ni tête qui disait à peu près qu'il allait bien.

Laissé derrière, l'Uzumaki resta coi quelques secondes. cet incident venait de se passer tellement vite qu'il avait dû mal à enregistrer. Donc il reçu lentement chaque détail de ce qu'il venait de se passer avant que ses propres yeux ne s'ouvrent grands aussi pendant qu'il regardait le brun androgyne marcher très vite loin de lui. Cette voix.

Ce garçon. Il était androgyne. Cette voix. Ce gamin. C'était Sasuke. Putain, c'était Sasuke! Comment pouvait-il en être si sûr. Il n'en savait rien mais son petit doigt lui disait que c'était lui et personne d'autre. Que c'était ce brun aux yeux étonnement beaux et noirs, que c'était lui, Sasuke. Et cette voix, putain! Cette voix, c'était la sienne, obligé. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. -Lui qui voulait tombait amoureux de Sasuke, c'était bien parti vu la beauté qu'il était- Le brun ne voulait pas que Naruto le connaisse mais maintenant qu'il l'avait vu, il n'allait pas le laisser s'enfuir!

Merde, mais il fallait qu'il arrête de réfléchir ou de penser et se bouge, maintenant! Franchement, penser le tuera un jour.

Et sans attendre plus de temps, le jeune adulte courra derrière l'autre, s'élançant derrière le garçon et le rattrapant avec difficultés. Il était étonné du fait que le gamin puisse allait si vite alors qu'il était plus petit que lui. Son coeur accéléra, gorgeait d'adrénaline et sa respiration augmenta alors qu'il essayait d'appeler celui qu'il croyait comme étant Sasuke. Il avait enfin la personne qu'il voulait depuis 1 semaine devant lui. Bon ok, elle le fuyait mais elle était là, tout de même. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la perdre de vue, ça serait trop horrible.

« - Attends! S'il te plait, arrête-toi! Merde... Sasuke! »

S'arrêtant subitement à ce prénom, le garçon se retourna vers lui avec les larmes aux yeux, les sourcils froncés. Naruto arriva à ses côtés en manquant de s'écraser encore sur lui alors que tout les deux étaient essoufflés et essayaient de reprendre leurs souffles. À présent face à face, le blond put contemplait entièrement la silhouette fine de son vis-à-vis. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était si... beau, il ne voulait encore moins le laissait faire une telle bêtise. Et encore, beau était un doux euphémisme. Ce fut ce dernier qui le sortit de sa contemplation.

« - Qui t'as dit que je m'appelais comme ça?! s'écria le brun, en colère, ce qui le rendait tellement plus beau

- Euh... Personne.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'appelles ainsi? grogna-t-il

- Je ne sais pas, je suis juste sûr que c'est toi. Il n'y a rien qui s'explique, je le sais et c'est tout. Et je ne vais plus te lâcher maintenant. »

Le garçon laissa échapper un halètement alors qu'il baissait les yeux pour contempler ses chaussures, soudainement très attiré par leurs formes. Il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, mal à l'aise et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce geste bizarre mais effroyablement mignon.

« - Q-Quoi? M-Mais, et si tu te trompais? se mit-il à rougir, sa colère commençant à s'évaporer pour laisser place à sa timidité et son incertitude

- Je sais que c'est toi Sasuke, que c'est toi qui m'aimes depuis plusieurs années et qui en souffre. Je sais aussi que tu ne voulais pas que je te cherche car tu ne voulais pas de ma pitié ou quoi que ce soit mais je sais que j'ai envie de te connaitre, de te rendre heureux et j'ai même envie d'essayer de tomber amoureux de toi, aussi, donc je ne te laisserais pas partir et faire une quelconque connerie. »

Naruto était déterminé, et c'est ce qui troubla Sasuke, car c'était bien lui. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas. Il ne le connaissait pas alors pourquoi il voulait faire ça pour lui? C'était incompréhensible. Lui qui aurait pensé que son amour n'allait montrer encore moins d'intérêt pour lui qu'une quelconque autre chose, il se retrouvait à présent face à une surprise de taille. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse arriver un jour mais c'était bien le cas ; il était en face de son Naruto Uzumaki.

Son Naruto qui lui parlait. Naruto qui savait qu'il l'aimait comme un amoureux transit. Et il voulait quand même le connaitre. Il voulait l'aimer, même. Il était intéressé par lui et il était même prêt à se faire suer pour lui. C'était inconcevable. Oulala, il allait tomber dans les pommes, il le sentait. Son ventre jouait aux montagnes russes et son cerveau se remplissait d'espoirs futiles. Il avait enfin cet homme devant lui, en train de lui parler car il le voyait. Il avait son attention. À lui. Tout ce qu'il rêvait depuis des années était en train de se passer et... Et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire. Il devait se foutre de lui ou quelque chose comme ça, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Cela devait être un défi mais en aucun cas, le blond n'aurait été capable ou n'aurait daigné venir lui parler de son plein gré sans qu'il n'y ai de enjeux vraiment importants. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était un plan pour le faire souffrir. Ça n'existait que dans les comptes de fées les événements dans ce genre, il n'y croyait pas. Jamais. Et il voulait le haïr pour lui mentir.

Alors il fit ce que toute personne ferait si elle voulait se protéger des mensonges et de la douleur ; il tourna les talons et essaya de fuir.

« - Va te faire foutre, je ne veux pas de ta pitié, putain! »

Il commença à s'éloigner précipitamment mais l'autre le rattrapa par le bras et le ramena contre son torse, le surprenant et le faisant rougir alors qu'il essayait d'échapper à son étreinte improvisée et forcée. Oh bordel, il le touchait maintenant. C'était si agréable. Sa peau contre la sienne lui procurait de tels frissons agréables.

Il avait beau vouloir le haïr et l'éloigner de lui, son contact le dérégler totalement. Son cerveau était en surchauffe complète et ses yeux voulaient se fermer pour profiter. Naruto avait la peau si douce, putain, si chaude. Et il sentait si bon. Une odeur rassurante et délicieuse. Ça le faisait fondre.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus réagir? Tous ses muscles refusaient de l'écouter et répondaient absents à ses appels, mous et hors services. C'était à cause de Naruto, il le faisait se sentir si en sécurité. Son aura rassurante et douce le berçait totalement. Lui, qui n'avait jamais eu de réels contacts avec d'autre personne que lui-même, ça le tuait littéralement. Il se sentait comme une flaque.

« - Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, tu sais. Je veux réellement te connaitre. Personne ne m'a vraiment aimé à part Kiba ou ma mère mais c'est différent. Et personne n'a jamais réussi à attirer autant mon attention avec une simple lettre. Je suis sérieux et ce n'est pas une blague. Je ne rigolerais jamais de quelque chose dans ce genre. Sasuke, je veux t'aimer comme tu m'aimes. »

Son coeur enchaîna directement six looping d'affilés, accélérant par la même occasion sa respiration qui se bloqua quelques temps. Il allait mourir si tout s'enchaîner trop vite à présent. C'était beaucoup trop pour son petit coeur sensible. Il peinait à respirer normalement alors que les mots du blond lui fonçait en plein dans le visage. En fait, là, il était en train d'hyperventiler. Et ça inquiétait un peu le plus agé qui posa ses mains sur les joues rougies par le froid en lui intimant de se calmer.

« - Hey, Sasuke, respire calmement, ça va aller, je suis là. Calme-toi! lui intima-t-il dans de petits chuchotements doux »

Essayant de faire ce qu'il lui disait, le brun commença à pleurer, des larmes ravageant ses joues. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait cette crise mais, dans un certain sens, ça le soulageait un peu. Il fallait qu'il analyse ce qu'il se passait avec Naruto mais celui-ci l'en empêchait en ne faisait que lui parler. Déjà qu'au départ, il n'était pas censé le rencontrer, tout son plan tombait à l'eau.

Normalement, il se serait rendu au pont, non loin d'ici, ce serait ouvert les veines avant de sauter dans l'eau glaciale. C'était ça son plan, au départ mais il avait fallu que le blond passe par là et l'en empêche en le bousculant et lui courant ensuite après. Vraiment, cet homme le dérangerait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Et ca l'agaçait tout de même. Le destin s'acharnait à lui rendre la vie horrible.

Et l'autre parlait encore et toujours, comment voulait-il qu'il réfléchisse tranquillement? On ne dit pas à quelqu'un qu'on veut l'aimer alors qu'elle n'attend que cela depuis des années, comme ça! Ça se méditait d'abord. Et Naruto ne semblait pas être du même avis vu le nombre de mots rassurants qu'il lui envoyait dans la tête. Et ça le déboussolait plus qu'autre chose. Jamais on ne lui avait montré autans d'attention en si peu de temps, c'était trop soudain et nouveau pour lui.

Alors il repoussa son amour loin de lui et fixa le sol d'un air absent sans pour autans partir en courant de nouveau. L'homme qu'il aimait depuis toujours était enfin devant lui et pour lui mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas heureux d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait depuis toujours.

« -Sasuke, s'il te plait, laisse-moi une chance de faire de toi une personne heureuse. Tu auras l'attention que tu veux, et en particulier la mienne. Non pas par pitié mais parce que tu le mérites. Je te protégerais et prendrais soin de toi. Je te le promets. »

L'Uchiwa releva son regard vers lui, un regard indéchiffrable, et s'avança doucement pour que le plus vieux puisse le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait finalement fallu d'une simple phrase qui n'était sans doute pas vraie pour qu'il se laisse avoir. Qu'une promesse ridicule même pas consciente d'avoir été dite. Et même si sa tête lui hurlait qu'il ne devrait pas, qu'il était lâche et qu'il était dégoûtant, son coeur et son corps réclamaient la présence du blond. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir qu'il pardonne aussi facilement le plus âgé mais il ne pouvait résister à ce qu'il désirait depuis qu'il était en sixième. Ça ressemblait à un rêve. Cinq années d'attentes et de souffrance contre une lettre de merde et une semaine de délai.

Peut-être que finalement, il pourrait l'avoir, son bonheur. Et qu'en donnant une chance à Naruto, il s'en donnait une à lui aussi. Tout les deux avaient sans doute ce qu'il voulait.

Les bras rassurants de son amour vinrent l'entourer, le plaquant avec délicatesse contre un torse chaude et l'enveloppant dans un cocon de tendresse comme pour scellé la promesse de le rendre tel qu'il aurait dû être. Heureux.

Son bonheur commençait-il maintenant?

Fin. Bordel de c***, c'est quoi, ca?! C'est nul! La fin est horrible, mon dieu! Y'a même pas de vrai yaoi ou quoi! Nan mais nan mais nan! Je ne suis pas satisfaite mais je suis trop flemmarde pour changer... C'est d'la merde! J'écris mal en plus! Bref, j'vais me suicider. J'ai jamais été autans déçue par ce que j'écris… Et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes, dites-moi si vous en voyez une


End file.
